1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electro-optical apparatuses, e.g., liquid crystal devices of an active matrix addressing system, and electronic equipment provided with the electro-optical apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus having a form in which a thin film transistor (hereafter “TFT”) to provide pixel switching is provided in a laminated structure on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art electro-optical apparatus of a TFT active matrix addressing system, when incident light is applied to the channel region of the TFT to provide pixel switching provided on a pixel basis, optical leakage current is generated resulting from excitation by the light, and therefore characteristics of the TFT are changed. In particular, in the electro-optical apparatus for a light valve of a projector, since the intensity of the incident light is high, it is important to cut off the light incident into the channel region of the TFT and the peripheral region thereof. Therefore, in the related art configuration, such a channel region and peripheral regions thereof are shielded from light by a light-shielding film which specify the opening region of each pixel provided on the facing-substrate or by a data line which passes above the TFT on a TFT array substrate and which is composed of a metal film, e.g., Al (aluminum). Furthermore, a light-shielding film made of, e.g., a high-melting-point metal, is sometimes provided in the location facing the lower side of the TFT on the TFT array substrate as well. When a light-shielding film is also provided under the TFT, in the case where an optical system is constructed by combining the reverse-surface-reflected light from the TFT array substrate side and a plurality of electro-optical apparatuses through a prism and the like, the returned light of, e.g., projected light from another electro-optical apparatus, penetrating the prism and the like, can be reduced or prevented from entering into the TFT of the electro-optical apparatus, before it happens.
On the other hand, regarding this type of related art electro-optical apparatus, in order that when the TFT is brought into conduction, the voltage of the image signal applied to the pixel electrode therethrough is kept for a time much longer than the time in which the TFT is conducting, for example, a technology of constructing a storage capacitor composed of a pixel-potential-side capacitor electrode connected to a drain electrode of the TFT or a pixel electrode and a fixed-potential-side capacitor electrode arranged facing this with a dielectric film therebetween into each pixel.
However, when the storage capacitor is constructed in the laminated structure on the substrate, in general, it becomes necessary to connect the pixel-potential-side capacitor electrode and the pixel electrode or the TFT via a contact hole provided in the laminated structure. Consequently, a light-shielding film, data line or the like arranged between the TFT and the pixel electrode connected via the contact hole is formed negotiating around the contact hole, and thereby a problem occurs in that the lightproof performance is degraded at the contact hole and the periphery thereof. That is, the incident light entering into the contact hole and the periphery thereof is not cut off by a light-shielding film, data line or the like, and reaches the channel region of the TFT and the peripheral region thereof. Consequently, the characteristics of the TFT is changed or degraded so as to cause a problem of a flicker and the like.